


一个罗宾能做什么呢？

by sarriathmg



Series: 迪克·格雷森是变节者AU [11]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Character Sprites, Choose Your Own Adventure, Dialogue Heavy, Dick Grayson is Renegade, Digital Art, Gamefic, Getting Together, Identity Porn, Interactive Fiction, Jason Todd is Robin, Kidnapped Jason Todd, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slice of Life, Underage Drinking, dating sim, dating sim parody, heavy coding, 百分之九十是自我满足百分之十是玩转AO3
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: 罗宾在一个黑暗的房间里醒来。 他不知道自己在哪里，而他的绑架者就要来了。扮演杰森·托德的角色，选择他在监禁生活中的冒险之旅。由AO3皮肤、背景画和人物形象组成的多选项的模仿游戏文。TAG里的cp都是可选支线。（主要是调教AO3来的）12月20日更新：圣诞特别篇（第三章）！可以在主线外另玩。内含佳节特色的新背景和人物立绘（迪克、乔伊、罗斯、斯莱德和塔拉）。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Joseph Wilson, Jason Todd/Rose Wilson, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: 迪克·格雷森是变节者AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696888
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Fifty Shades of Dark Grayson





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Is a Robin to Do?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056813) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 



> 感谢C Ryan Smith (AiedailEclipsed)、La_Temperanza、Clover_Zero和Gadaursan这些用户的英文css教程。
> 
> **请打开“Show Creator Style”这个选项，不然排版是看不到的！**

杰森昏昏欲睡地醒来。

他的第一个本能是环顾四周……但是什么光都没有，不管是自然灯光或人造的。 

他的第二本能是……好吧，弄清楚他在哪里。他的训练告诉他要保持镇静并倾听，运用自己的感官来帮助他。 

杰森保持静止不动，就那样做。

这里好黑。

太黑了……他什么也看不到。发生了什么？  
  
---  
| 

_（我在哪里？）_  
  
天花板上传来声音。听起来像是……机器。齿轮吗？   
| 

_（我从没听过这样的声音。我为什么在这里？我是怎么昏迷的？）_  
  
| 

_（我记得我当时正与“少年泰坦”一起执行任务。 ）_  
  
| 

_（...然后……我被伏击了吗？该死，我想是。那是……是……是丧钟的团队，不是吗？他们自称“反叛者”。）_  
  
| 

_（我又被绑架了吗？）_  
  
杰森试图站起来，他的双脚踢到了什么。它们击中的东西感觉像是金属栏杆。

杰森一直平躺在什么地方。床？当他移动时，它会发出吱呀的声音。噢，一个金属架子床。

但是等等……他动手臂时还有另外一种声音。

某种……叮叮作响的东西。  
  
| 

_（我真的需要看看发生了什么。这到底是个什么地方？）_  
  
| 

_（某个地方必须有电灯开关，对吗？）_  
  
| 

_（冷静点，杰森。考虑一下你的训练。先寻找电灯开关，然后打开灯看看。）_  
  
杰森在黑暗中摸索着，直到他的手碰到了坚硬的桌面。  
  
| 

_（这是……床头柜吗？）_  
  
他摸索了一下，直到他的手碰到像灯头的东西。他的心脏兴奋得跳动，手指向上移动寻找开关。他沿着杆子找到了它。   
| 

宾果！  
  
打开灯→

房间沐浴在柔和的灯光下。  
---  
| 

我在 _哪里…… ？_  
  
杰森低头看着他的手。  
| 

操。  
  
他的手腕上有铁链。一对三指粗的镣铐，金属做的手铐光滑得几乎能被当作镜子。它们连着长长的锁链，内部还衬着棉花和天鹅绒的垫充，为了让它们的长期佩戴者能稍微舒适一点。  
| 

_（我需要离开这里，我需要……）_  
  
杰森开始检查自己身上。他妈的。逃跑会很难。他现在穿的不是他最后一次记得穿着的罗宾制服。他现在穿的是一件红色衬衫和尺寸过大的短裤。还是赤着脚呢。  
| 

_（他们解除了我的武装。他们当然这么做了。）_  
  
杰森环顾四周。

床旁边的门看起来像是通向浴室的，而在远处，似乎是个上锁的入口。天花板附近还有一个正方形的开口，这是这个小房间里唯一的窗户。 

单人床的床头有着高高的金属栏杆，而拴着他的锁链就穿过栏杆被固定在墙壁上。锁链比他的拇指还粗一些，但它留出的距离很长，给他足够的空间进出厕所的小门，甚至能够在整个房间里自由活动。

杰森伸腿从床上落地，赤脚接触到冰冷的木地板让他浑身一阵哆嗦。 

浴室没有窗户，房间的窗户又实在太高、太小了，杰森无法用它逃跑。 当他试图去检查那扇上锁的正门时，杰森才意识到束缚自己锁链的长度根本不允许他走到那里。   
  
| 

操！  
  
| 

_（杰森，冷静点，想想……）_  
  
| 

_（他们想要什么？丧钟是冲蝙蝠侠来的吗？还是这是他新的契约内容？该死！我真的希望我能知道更多的事。他们不会让我一个人呆着吧，是吗？ _会有人要来找我...对吗？）__  
  
就在这时，外面有声音。  
| 

_（那是什么？）_  
  
听起来像是脚步声。朝这边走来了。它一定是来自杰森的绑架者之一。   
  
谁来了？→

←返回  
  
---  
  
...谁会走进来？  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


是时候选择您的冒险了。  
  
  
  
  


←返回  
  
---  
  
变节者  
  
---  
  
_“前辈大人”_

丧钟的神秘徒弟。 

他继承了他导师的特质——专心，认真，果断。在面对敌人时，他冷酷无情，并且保守好了他的秘密。没有人知道他的真实身份是谁……对吗？ 

杰森可能对此有一些想法……   
  
[就是他！→](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057290/chapters/68737521#Dick_0001_00)

←返回  
  
---  
  
杰里科  
  
---  
  
_“甜心”_

“反叛者”的神秘成员。

因童年受伤而失声，并通过手语进行交流。 

他的身上可能有不止那么一两个秘密……   
  
~~就是他！→~~（敬请期待）

←返回  
  
---  
  
劫掠者  
  
---  
  
_“叛逆者”_

斯莱德的女儿罗斯·威尔逊。

她最接近杰森的年龄。

也是最健谈的那个。  
  
~~就是她！→~~（敬请期待）

←返回  
  
---  
  
丧钟  
  
---  
  
_“爹地”_

团队中臭名昭著的领队斯莱德·威尔逊。 

他真的是杰森希望在被绑架后见到的第一张面孔吗？想知道答案，只有一个方法。   
  
~~就是他！→~~（敬请期待）

←返回


	2. 变节者线（1）

_脚步声逐渐消失，战斗型鞋底踩在瓷砖上，在走廊上回荡。当新来的人在门外停下来，杰森的呼吸也停止了。对方从口袋里拿出一串叮当的钥匙。插入钥匙孔，在转动锁时发出金属的声音。_

_门咔嗒一声打开。新来者站在门外，手里拿着一盘食物。_

_杰森首先看到青年阴影中的脸，蒙着黑色的多米诺面具，在黑暗中显得苍白。然后，他看到装甲，黑色和橙色制服以及胸部左侧的字母R。_

杰森采取战斗姿态，四肢收紧。他露出牙齿，呲着牙咆哮，试图掩饰自己的焦虑，大约在同一时间，年轻的佣兵走进房间，向他走来。  
  
---  
| 

……变节者。  
  
杰森几乎在咆哮，但那个男人似乎没有听到他的声音。他走向床头柜，将托盘放在上面。在上面有个纸盘，纸盘上放着个切半的三明治和两瓶水。  
  
杰森梳理他的记忆，试图回想起他对这个人的了解。  
  
| 

_（变节者。丧钟——斯莱德·威尔逊——的徒弟。没有人知道他的真实身份。我只知道他很年轻，是他的导师最得力的门徒，“反叛者”的第二指挥官。实际上，在杰森面前的这个人领导“反叛者”的次数可能比斯莱德还更多。）_  
  
为什么像他这样的人会把杰森捉来这里？杰森感觉到危险近在眼前，也许还有某种更深层次的预感。  
  
变节者最终抬头看了杰森一眼，目光深不可读，然后转身就离去。  
  
杰森知道，如果他想要答案，就得立刻说点什么。  
  
“为什么我在这里？” → 

“……你是谁？”→

| 

为什么我在这里？  
  
---|---  
  
变节者停下，转回了头。  
  
他安静了一秒钟。  
  
---  
| 

你在这里，是因为我希望你在这里，罗宾。  
  
| 

_（他的声音……令人沉迷。他听起来像是他 十几岁或二十多岁？听起来才刚踏出青春期，但还很年轻。听起来……很熟悉。）_  
  
| 

……什么？  
  
| 

你还记得在你失去知觉之前发生了什么吗？  
  
| 

我被伏击了。  
  
| 

被谁？  
  
| 

劫掠者，土石女和……一个我不认识的男孩。  
  
| 

杰里科是我的朋友。你不认识他，因为丧钟想要将他的存在和他的能力保密。  
  
| 

你的意思是……  
  
| 

_（该死，也就是说，这确实不是普通的绑架，是吗？）_  
  
| 

你还记得那之后发生的一切吗？  
  
杰森试图想起。他记得自己看着杰里科的绿色眼睛，他的身体在旋转，沉入虚无的海洋中。  
  
| 

……不。我这是在哪里？  
  
| 

你在丧钟的基地，并且我检查过了，确保你身上拥有的所有追踪设备都被剥离了。  
  
| 

_（见鬼。）_  
  
| 

保持聪明，孩子。逃脱对你没有好处。  
  
这些话激怒了杰森，因此他张嘴试图反驳。结果发出的是一系列咳嗽。  
  
然后，变节者走到床头柜旁边，从托盘中拿出一瓶水。  
  
| 

给。  
  
他拧开瓶盖，将瓶子递给杰森。  
  
| 

喝了它。  
  
喝了它→

“不可能！” →

  
  


_杰森警惕地凝视着瓶子。他短暂地考虑了他们是否给水加了药，但这似乎不太可能。如果他脱水了，他更不可能想出离开的方法了。因此，杰森拿起瓶子，很快就喝下去，在短短几秒钟之内就喝了一大半。_

| 

别那么急，孩子。  
  
---|---  
  
杰森暂时喝完并擦了擦嘴。  
  
| 

你为什么要把我关起来？  
  
| 

好奇心。  
  
| 

……什么？  
  
| 

这样让让我保持乐趣。  
  
| 

你一定是在开玩笑。  
  
| 

我没有。  
  
| 

所以你才要用你的团队绑架我？  
  
| 

那不是我干的，是丧钟。  
  
| 

他为什么要这么做？  
  
| 

这个问题得要靠你自己解答。  
  
---|---  
| 

我相信你会像个好男孩一样去把东西吃完。  
  
| 

之后再见，小翅膀。  
  
变节者转身离开房间，将门锁在他身后，让杰森张大嘴在他身后。  
  
变节者线事件＃1完成。

←重播

杰森凝视着瓶子。  
  
---  
| 

我他妈的才不会喝那东西，它可能被下了药。   
  
| 

你 _会的，如果你想活着。_  
  
| 

我宁可自生自灭，谢谢。  
  
| 

_叹息。_  
  
| 

喝了它，别给自己找不自在。  
  
---|---  
  
杰森不动。他盯着他的绑架犯，眼神像匕首。  
  
| 

如果你觉得我会…  
  
_但是，在他没说完之前，变节者就走上前来。杰森几乎没有时间惊叫就被他的绑架犯抓住下巴，瓶口被强行推向他的嘴唇。_

_在恐慌中，杰森试图战斗并踢出双腿，左右摇头。他噘起双唇以阻止水流。但是当变节者将他的双腿向下压到床上并撬开牙齿将水倒进去时，杰森无能为力。_

_杰森在水流时一直在挣扎，但他忍不住吞咽，一口接一口地喝掉。_

_等他被灌下至少一半的水，并且双方都筋疲力尽时，摔角比赛才结束。_

| 

我向上帝发誓。  
  
---|---  
  
变节者向后倾斜，拧回瓶盖，愤怒地叹了口气。  
  
| 

斯莱德从未告诉过我，要驯服这个新孩子会这么困难。  
  
| 

_（他在他妈的说什么？）_  
  
| 

现在，你当个好孩子去吃饭，明白了吗？  
  
| 

操你的。  
  
变节者转身离开房间，将门锁在他身后。  
  
变节者线事件＃1完成。

←重播

| 

……你是谁？  
  
---|---  
  
| 

_你觉得_ 我是谁？  
  
---|---  
  
“我不知道。” →

“你是斯莱德的徒弟。”→

“你是迪克·格雷森。”→

| 

我不知道。  
  
---|---  
| 

大胆猜一下。  
  
| 

_（他的声音……令人沉迷。他听起来像是他 十几岁或二十多岁？听起来才刚踏出青春期，但还很年轻。很……熟悉。这让我感到全身发麻。）_  
  
| 

_（他看上去也好眼熟……那张脸，那双眼睛……我是不是在哪里见过他？）_  
  
| 

_（不，一定是幻觉。不可能是真的，我一定是想多了。这个人是丧钟的徒弟，是个恶棍，我只需要知道这个。）_  
  
| 

我不知道。  
  
| 

啧。  
  
| 

你为什么要把我关在这里？  
  
| 

你会在这里，罗宾，因为我希望你在这里。  
  
| 

你会在这里，是因为我还不希望你离开。现在还不行。  
  
| 

你在说什么？  
  
| 

你要干什么？  
  
| 

你还记得在你失去知觉之前发生了什么吗？  
  
---|---  
| 

我被伏击了。  
  
| 

被谁？  
  
| 

劫掠者，土石女和……一个我不认识的男孩。  
  
| 

杰里科是我的朋友。你不认识他，因为丧钟想要将他的存在和他的能力保密。  
  
| 

……是为了抓捕我？这一直是你们的目标吗？  
  
| 

宾果。  
  
| 

_（一定是因为蝙蝠侠。他们想威胁布鲁斯才绑架我的吗？）_  
  
| 

那么，为什么是我？这是丧钟合同里的内容吗？  
  
| 

是那样就好了。  
  
| 

那样的话会简单许多。但并不是的。这件事的原因要更加私人。  
  
| 

_（什么？）_  
  
| 

我也想知道，为什么老头会把你扔给我，并希望我承担责任。  
  
| 

我已经确定你身上的所有追踪设备都被剥离了。  
  
| 

_（见鬼。）_  
  
| 

保持聪明，孩子。逃脱对你没有好处。  
  
| 

操你！  
  
| 

像个好男孩一样吃你的食物。事后我会回来检查的。  
  
变节者转身离开房间，将门锁在他身后。  
  
变节者线事件＃1完成。

←重播

| 

你是斯莱德的徒弟。  
  
---|---  
| 

是吗，你真是个天才。  
  
| 

你想要什么？这是丧钟合同里的内容吗？  
  
| 

是那样就好了。  
  
| 

那样的话会简单许多。但并不是的。这件事的原因要更加私人。  
  
| 

你一定饿了。先吃你的饭。  
  
变节者用下巴向托盘示意。  
  
| 

顺便多喝点水。如果你死了，那可对你没有好处。  
  
| 

我可不能任由斯莱德给我的礼物那么快就饿死。整个团队都会嘲笑我的。  
  
| 

_（什么？）_  
  
| 

因为 _什么嘲笑你？_  
  
| 

因为我连一个小孩也驯服不了。  
  
这些话让杰森感到刺耳。他露出牙齿，像小猫一样咆哮。  
  
| 

我不小。  
  
| 

你在我看来可小了。你几岁？十二？  
  
---|---  
  
杰森几乎说出“十五岁”来反驳，但他及时意识到了什么，没有上钩。  
  
| 

你什么都不知道。  
  
| 

我 _什么都知道。_  
  
| 

你怎么会什么都知道？  
  
| 

因为我就是都知道。我知道你所有的举动和想法。我知道你已经在想逃脱的办法了。  
  
| 

……  
  
| 

放弃吧，罗宾。我剥去了你身上任何有跟踪信号的东西。这里没有工具可以帮助你摆脱困境，而且你的武装也被解除了。你不会离开这里。  
  
| 

……  
  
| 

你真的不知道我是谁，对吗？  
  
| 

我——  
  
| 

把吃三明治吃了。我会再检查你的。  
  
变节者转身离开房间，将门锁在他身后。  
  
变节者线事件＃1完成。

←重播

| 

_（他的气息……很让人熟悉。就像我以前见过的一样。不是亲自见过，而是……）_  
  
---|---  
| 

_（在录像中…在蝙蝠洞中监视录影钟，在泰坦塔中观看过的派对录像……）_  
  
| 

你是迪克·格雷森。  
  
| 

_（我错了吗？）_  
  
---|---  
| 

干什么？  
  
| 

没事。  
  
| 

你说的这个迪克·格雷森是谁？  
  
| 

_（操）_  
  
| 

不是多重要的人。  
  
| 

哦，是吗？  
  
---|---  
| 

是的。  
  
| 

不管怎样，我为什么会在这里？你想干什么？  
  
| 

你在这里，罗宾，因为我希望你在这里。  
  
| 

_（他的声音……令人沉迷。他听起来像是他 十几岁或二十多岁？听起来才刚踏出青春期，但还很年轻。很……熟悉。这让我感到全身发麻。）_  
  
| 

你还记得失去意识之前发生了什么吗？  
  
| 

我被伏击了。  
  
| 

被谁？  
  
| 

劫掠者，土石女和……一个我不认识的男孩。  
  
| 

杰里科是我的朋友。你不认识他，因为丧钟想要将他的存在和他的能力保密。  
  
| 

……是为了抓捕我？  
  
| 

是的。  
  
| 

丧钟的主意。那家伙真给我出了个难题。  
  
| 

_（他在说什么？我第一次真的猜错了吗？）_  
  
| 

明天早上我会回来。在那之前把东西吃了。  
  
变节者转身离开，但他最后一次回头。  
  
| 

之后再见，小翅膀。  
  
变节者线事件＃1完成。

←重播


	3. 圣诞快乐！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰森被外面的噪音吵醒了。今天是圣诞夜早晨。
> 
> 圣诞特别篇！可以在主线外另玩。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **请打开“Show Creator Style”这个选项，不然排版是看不到的！**
> 
> 这章主要是粮食向的队友互动，但是所有支线cp都会有一点点料的。

_杰森想睡觉。 现在是早晨了，房间很明亮，但是他昨晚熬夜读了书。 他想睡个懒觉。_

_但是房间外面的噪音很吵。_

_大喊……大笑……跑来跑去……_

_他们在外面做什么？仿佛“反叛者”团队是一群小孩一样。如果他不认识他们，杰森绝对猜不出来这些人士丧钟的致命雇佣军团队。_

_他试图遮住耳朵来赶走噪音。 没用。他在床上翻来覆去，试图把脑袋藏在毯子下面，但声音依然传了进来。_

_最终，杰森屈服了。_

_杰森睁开眼睛。 是早晨，又是被丧钟的雇佣军团队俘虏的一天。_

_尽管只有一个靠近天花板的小窗户，但房间还是很亮。_

_他的手腕仍被锁链锁住，需要绕个远才能把脚伸到床下。_

| 

_（到底是怎么回事？为什么他们要大喊大叫？还在走廊里跑来跑去？）_  
  
---|---  
| 

_（外……外面的那是在 _下雪_ 吗 ？）_  
  
_杰森下床走到窗前，将铁链拖到身后。_

_他抬头看着外面飘着的雪花，无法相信自己的眼睛。_

| 

_（我被监禁了这么长时间吗？该死，自从我被抓捕以来已经有多久了？今天是星期几？）_  
  
---|---  
  
_但是在接受想到任何事情之前，他的牢房门就打开了。_

| 

为什么你 _才起床？_  
  
---|---  
| 

_（？）_  
  
| 

我为什么 _不能？_  
  
| 

我被你们关在这里还能做什么？  
  
| 

等等。  
  
| 

你为什么穿这样的衣服？  
  
| 

我没有时间在这里浪费。  
  
| 

今晚是圣诞夜，我们都在忙着准备晚餐。  
  
| 

_（！）_  
  
| 

什么？  
  
| 

_（我被监禁真的有那么长时间吗？？）_  
  
_迪克拿出一串钥匙，将其中一个插入杰森的手铐里，解开了他一边的镣铐，然后又解开了另一边的。_

| 

别皱眉了，和我来吧。  
  
---|---  
| 

_（什么？）_  
  
| 

和我一起进屋。  
  
去吧！→

_杰森站在房间里，无法相信自己的眼睛。_

_这不是他想象中的“反叛者”基地的样子。_

_他想象着某种由金属和混凝土制成的地方，墙上挂满邪恶的计算机屏幕。_

_他想象的可不是这样的。绝对没有想像到一个舒适的、摆设小巧圣诞灯饰的房间，里面有壁炉、播放着节日音乐、从厨房传来的做饭的声音以及……一棵圣诞树。_

_整个团队都在这里，甚至是站在酒吧附近的斯莱德。电视前的小咖啡桌上坐着几杯没喝完的热可可。还有一个舒适的小沙发，上面放着吉他和几张手写的音符纸。_

| 

你为什么放我出来？  
  
---|---  
| 

我相信在这里我们也可以看住你。   
  
| 

今天是圣诞节前夕，尝试让自己轻松一下。  
  
| 

哇，和我的绑架者度过节日真开心。可得谢谢你了。  
  
| 

总比一个人呆在牢房里好，对吧？  
  
| 

现在，帮我准备桌子。  
  
---|---  
  
_迪克向杰森展示了纸碟和塑料叉都放在哪里。_

_杰森犹豫了一下，但他最终走了过去，将派对用品从包装中取出。_

_当他回来时，迪克正试图摆上一块桌布。_

| 

为什么其他所有人都在准备晚餐，你却是一个人在摆桌子？  
  
---|---  
  
| 

……  
  
---|---  
| 

_（糟糕......他看上去生气了。我好像也没说什么？）_  
  
| 

如果你要那么挑剔，不如去别处找点能帮忙的事情做。  
  
| 

(눈_눈)  
  
| 

好的，我会的！  
  
_杰森退后一步，环顾四周。他应该从哪里开始？_

帮乔伊做火鸡 →

帮罗斯做色拉 →

帮塔拉烘焙 →

帮斯莱德调酒 →

_杰森走进厨房。它闻起来像香料（迷迭香，鼠尾草和百里香）和黄油混合的味道。在柜台上，一只巨大的生鸟躺在烤盘上。乔伊在旁边工作，切碎一些香料并将它们与黄油混合。_

| 

乔伊？  
  
---|---  
  
_乔伊听到杰森的声音，然后回头。他微笑着，脸上洋溢着喜悦。_

| 

_嘿。_  
  
---|---  
| 

_迪克要你来的吗？_  
  
| 

不，我自己想来。  
  
| 

我可以帮忙吗？  
  
| 

_当然。_  
  
| 

_我要给火鸡上黄油，如果你不介意弄脏双手也可以来帮忙。_  
  
| 

好的。  
  
_杰森走到水槽边，用肥皂洗手。_

| 

所以……呃，你为什么要待在这里？  
  
---|---  
  
_杰森回头凝视着乔伊。青年开始摆出手语了。_

| 

_你是什么意思？_  
  
---|---  
| 

你为什么要留在斯莱德的身边？  
  
| 

_（我只是不明白。）_  
  
| 

_（乔伊看起来人不错，他似乎和这些人格格不入。）_  
  
| 

_因为他们是我的家人。迪克是我的朋友。_  
  
| 

嗯……  
  
_杰森洗完了手。他用纸巾擦干它们，然后走过去。乔伊把黄油和香草在一个塑料碗里很好地混合了起来，生火鸡正坐在烤盘上。看起来很大只。_

| 

_准备好了吗？_  
  
---|---  
| 

是的。  
  
| 

_等一下。_  
  
| 

_想要音乐吗？_  
  
“是的。” →

“我想听听你的演奏。” →

| 

是的。  
  
---|---  
| 

_（管他的呢。如果我不能和布鲁斯和阿弗雷德在家过圣诞节，至少我可以从圣诞歌声中获取一些节日快乐，对吧？）_  
  
| 

_在这里等我。_  
  
_乔伊走到水槽前，洗去了手上的油脂。这样做完之后，他离开去从客厅某处取回收音机。外面传来各种声音。迪克拿着盘子走来走去，罗斯用刀切着什么东西。_

_乔伊走回来时，手里拿着收音机。他将其放在柜台上并插入电源。_

_经过微调后，它发出欢乐的圣诞节歌曲，杰森开始哼唱。_

| 

_在事故发生前我曾经很喜欢唱歌。_  
  
---|---  
| 

_如果你愿意，可以为我唱歌吗？_  
  
| 

嗯……   
  
| 

我唱歌可不怎么好。  
  
| 

_我认为你唱得很好。_  
  
| 

真的吗？  
  
| 

_（操，为什么我感觉脸上很烫？）_  
  
| 

嗯……好吧。我会尽力。  
  
铃儿响叮当 _开始播放。杰森不情愿地唱歌。_

_乔伊笑了。杰森开始捡起黄油并将它涂抹在火鸡上。乔伊走到她的身边，卷起袖子，并加入了他。_

_他们一起工作，甚至随着音乐跳舞。乔伊的动作真好看，他的脚掌来回摆动，同时用舌头发出响指声。_

| 

_（这比在我的牢房里好多了。）_  
  
---|---  
| 

_（我希望一直都可以这样。）_  
  
| 

_圣诞快乐，杰森。_  
  
继续→

| 

我想听听你的演奏。  
  
---|---  
  
| 

_你想听我弹吗？_  
  
---|---  
| 

是的。  
  
| 

我进来的时候看到了那个吉他。旁边还有你写的乐谱。  
  
| 

_你怎么知道那个是我写的？_  
  
| 

难道不是吗？  
  
| 

我知道迪克的笔迹看上去并不那么整洁，而且我知道塔拉和罗斯是不会演奏的。  
  
| 

_聪明的孩子。_  
  
---|---  
| 

_（脸红）_  
  
| 

_没问题。我完全可以给你弹奏。_  
  
_乔伊走出去拿起吉他。杰森可以听到客厅的声音。斯莱德在喝酒，塔拉在打饼干面团。_

_乔伊再次进来时，他向杰森小跑，带来了一把椅子。乔伊将吉他放在膝盖上，将拨片夹在食指和中指的指关节之间。_

| 

_我现在开始，好吗？_  
  
---|---  
| 

好。  
  
| 

我…嗯，我开始给火鸡上黄油。  
  
| 

_完美。_  
  
---|---  
  
_乔伊开始弹奏了。_

_随着 _铃儿响叮当_ 的歌声的流淌，他的手指在琴格之间灵活地跳动，手指的动作像这首歌一样令人陶醉。_

_杰森开始给火鸡上黄油，他不由自主地跳舞和哼唱。音乐优美，他对青年的尊敬在增长。_

_乔伊完成一首歌，然后停了下来。_

| 

_我以前可不知道你那么会做饭。_  
  
---|---  
| 

我已经习惯了。  
  
| 

_杰森，圣诞节快乐。_  
  
继续→

| 

_看。_  
  
---|---  
| 

_（？）_  
  
| 

_迪克来了。_  
  
_杰森环顾四周，果然，迪克正在大步走过来，看上去很不愉快。_

| 

当我说“去帮忙”的时候，我的意思不是让你跑没影。  
  
---|---  
| 

……  
  
| 

什么？  
  
| 

让我去帮忙的人可是 _你。_  
  
| 

我不是这个意思。  
  
| 

你们两个刚才在干什么？  
  
| 

我们只是一边听音乐一遍给火鸡上黄油。  
  
| 

是吗？  
  
| 

是的，我只是在帮忙。  
  
| 

干什么？难道 _你_ 很需要我的帮忙吗？  
  
| 

你怎么知道我不需要帮助？  
  
| 

摆桌子能有多难？  
  
| 

你现在是我的责任，我需要时刻关注着你。  
  
| 

哦，拜托好吗！  
  
| 

我现在又没法逃掉。  
  
| 

和我一起回餐桌去。  
  
←回到客厅

_杰森凝视着罗斯摆设好的工作台。她在桌上放了一块切菜板，用作临时柜台。有一个大碗用来盛沙拉，桌子上放着几棵生菜和一些其他的蔬菜。_

| 

(,,꒪꒫꒪,,)！  
  
---|---  
| 

你用来切沙拉的是什么东西？！  
  
| 

哦，嗨，杰。  
  
---|---  
  
_罗斯短暂地与杰森交谈，然后就立刻回去用一把 _剑_ 来切生菜叶子。_

_杰森退后了一步。他凝视着刀刃，然后再退后一步。_

| 

那是你的剑吗？  
  
---|---  
| 

是的。  
  
_罗斯把剑砍下来，将一堆叶子切成两半。它看上去不但不方便还吓死人。_

| 

……菜不是那么切的。  
  
---|---  
| 

所以你觉得 _你_ 可以做得更好吗？  
  
| 

当然，因为菜不是那么切的！  
  
_罗斯停下。她没有放下剑。取而代之的是，她看着杰森，扬起了眉毛，并用手背擦了擦额头。_

| 

嗯，天才，这是我的工作，多年来我一直在这样做。  
  
---|---  
| 

你的方式又危险效率又低。  
  
| 

你应该用切菜刀。  
  
| 

哦，是吗，神奇男孩？  
  
| 

迪克派你来这里惹我吗？因为如果是迪克，你应该告诉他他管不着我，并且他的观点无效。  
  
| 

这和迪克有什么关系？  
  
| 

没什么。他做饭不好。  
  
| 

哦。  
  
| 

呃……  
  
| 

不，我一个人来这里的。  
  
| 

切。  
  
| 

去别处玩过家家。  
  
| 

当个宝贝，路过酒吧的时候给我拿点伏特加酒过来，好吗？  
  
| 

_（酒吧？ _斯莱德_ 可在那里。不用了，谢谢。）_  
  
| 

我可不要和你爸爸打交道。  
  
| 

他甚至让你喝酒吗？  
  
| 

_（我在说什么？那可是丧钟。他当然让他的孩子们喝酒。）_  
  
| 

如果你不想帮忙的话就快走。  
  
---|---  
  
教她如何用切菜刀→

←回到客厅，决定下一步要做什么 

_杰森走向厨房，看到了刀架。他拿起沙拉刀，带着它走了回来。_

| 

你拿着什么？  
  
---|---  
| 

真正用来切沙拉的东西。  
  
| 

让我试试。  
  
_他轻推罗斯，确保避开她的剑站在菜板前，然后将生菜整齐地放在板上。他用刀切着叶子，动作很快。_

_不知何故，罗斯停止了讲话。她观看着。_

| 

看，应该把它们摆好，这样就可以切很多片而不必移动它们。  
  
---|---  
| 

效率要高得多，如果做对了，也不必费劲。  
  
| 

啧。  
  
| 

雇佣兵们大部分时间都吃什么？我想你们不会经常做饭的。  
  
| 

是吗，那么。  
  
| 

我做饭还是比迪克好。   
  
| 

_（迪克的厨艺真的那么糟糕吗？）_  
  
_杰森切完了一堆生菜，然后去切小黄瓜。他将其切成薄片，然后整齐地堆放在刚刚切好的生菜上。_

| 

你想试试吗？  
  
---|---  
| 

我不用。  
  
| 

你手艺不错。下面应该你来替我做。  
  
| 

啧。  
  
_杰森一直在切菜。他把黄瓜切好，然后移到洋葱上。_

| 

停。  
  
---|---  
| 

为什么？  
  
| 

塔拉不喜欢吃。  
  
| 

给我。  
  
| 

让我来吧。  
  
_她从杰森的手中拿出刀，用肩膀轻轻将他推开。_

_杰森站在一旁看着她。罗斯开始切菜，起初看起来很笨拙。但是随着时间的流逝，她掌握了一些。_

_然后有人突然朝他们说话。_

| 

嘿！  
  
---|---  
| 

谁让你用刀的？  
  
| 

我只是在帮她切菜！  
  
| 

罗斯。  
  
| 

这个孩子在这里还是囚犯。你不能让他使用武器。  
  
| 

这不是武器，天才。这是菜刀。  
  
| 

这可以用作武器。  
  
| 

你难道在担心如果我拿菜刀反抗，你们五个人加在一起都不能阻止我吗？  
  
| 

挑衅对你没有任何好处，孩子。  
  
| 

你应该回桌边帮我。  
  
| 

一开始可是 _你_ 告诉我出来帮忙的！！  
  
| 

我说的不是字面上的意思。  
  
| 

_（？）_  
  
| 

什么？  
  
| 

没事。  
  
| 

我应该时刻关注你。 你是我的继任者。  
  
| 

哦，天哪。 真是谢谢你了。  
  
| 

罗斯似乎不需要帮助。和我一起回餐桌吧。  
  
←回到客厅

| 

你在做什么？ 曲奇饼马上就要准备就绪了！  
  
---|---  
| 

_（？）_  
  
| 

帮我把烤盘从烤箱里拿出来！  
  
| 

……是的，好的！  
  
_塔拉打开烤箱看了一眼，热风吹出来。内部有两个托盘，在两个烤箱架上彼此堆叠。圣诞饼干摆在上面。_

| 

来……   
  
---|---  
  
_塔拉关上烤箱，本来拿着手套打算戴上，然后突然改变主意，反而把它交给杰森。_

| 

我会把门打开，然后你把它们端出来，好吗？  
  
---|---  
| 

好的。  
  
| 

用双手抓住它。  
  
_杰森照她说的做了，将烤盘取出。它们闻起来很棒。一半是姜饼人，一半是带有圣诞节装饰的巧克力片曲奇。它们也很漂亮，形状做成圣诞树、雪花和驯鹿头的样子。_

_塔拉迅速关上烤箱门，跑到桌子边，在桌子上放了几个加热垫。杰森小心地将托盘放在上面。气味立刻流过房间，杰森垂涎三尺。_

| 

你想要一些吗？  
  
---|---  
| 

_（ _可以_ 吗？）_  
  
| 

你可以拿点去吃。只是不要全部拿走。  
  
_杰森看着托盘，从中选了个雪花形的曲奇。他吹了一下，然后咬了一口，根本来不及等它冷却下来。_

| 

_（烫死了！）_  
  
---|---  
| 

_（但是，好吃。）_  
  
| 

我不知道你会烘焙。  
  
| 

你不知道的事情有很多。  
  
| 

哟！罗斯！乔伊！在它们变凉之前先拿些去吃！   
  
_杰森可以看到罗斯放下工具和生菜，乔伊洗掉了手上的火鸡油脂。兄妹二人开始争先恐后地过来了，他们都为甜食而迫不及待。_

| 

我以前经常为泰坦队烘焙的，你知道。  
  
---|---  
| 

是吗？  
  
| 

加菲尔德可喜欢吃了。我敢打赌他们不会告诉你种小的细节，对吧？  
  
| 

……  
  
| 

不，他们没有。  
  
_乔伊先到了。他看上去对曲奇太满意了，差点把手揉在一起。他凝视着盘子几秒钟，然后选择了好几种装饰不同的小甜饼，瞬间往嘴里塞了两个。_

| 

_谢了！_  
  
---|---  
  
_乔伊用手打手语，笨拙地向塔拉表示感谢，然后在杰森离开前向他眨眼。_

_然后罗斯也跑过来了，捡起几片，每只手都拿着两个，嘴里也叼着一个。_

| 

谢谢，宝贝！  
  
---|---  
| 

也带一些给你爸，好吗？  
  
_罗斯又反了回来，从盘子里又挑了一些。_

| 

没问题！  
  
---|---  
  
_罗斯向她挥手示意，然后跑开了。塔拉叹了口气，从托盘上挑了一个姜饼人，开始吃。_

| 

多吃点吧。  
  
---|---  
| 

哦，也带一些去给迪克吧。  
  
| 

我不觉得那是好主意。  
  
| 

我不知道他喜欢哪种。  
  
| 

甜的他都喜欢。你各取一些就行。  
  
| 

迪克为什么不来帮你们做饭？  
  
| 

嗯……那是因为迪克被禁止进入厨房。  
  
| 

什么？为什么？  
  
| 

上次我们允许他做饭，他就将糖和小苏打弄混了。  
  
| 

_（这真是个劲爆的消息……）_  
  
| 

嗯，把饼干拿给他，好吗？  
  
| 

没问题。  
  
←回到客厅

| 

_（哇……）_  
  
---|---  
| 

_（他们在这个地方真有一个酒吧。）_  
  
| 

_（我的意思是，我知道如果布鲁斯愿意，他完全可以负担得起。但是他似乎只是将所有的葡萄酒都放在地窖中了。在这里看到这么多瓶子简直太神奇了。）_  
  
| 

你在这里做什么，孩子？  
  
---|---  
| 

我……  
  
| 

反正你都到这里了。  
  
_斯莱德将一些波旁威士忌倒入一个小烈酒杯中。他把它交给了杰森。杰森应该接受吗？_

接受→

不接受→

_杰森小心翼翼地凝视着玻璃杯，然后再次凝视斯莱德。雇佣军正翘着眉毛等着。这是一个挑战，杰森不想退缩。_

| 

当然。  
  
---|---  
| 

给我。  
  
_杰森从斯莱德手中抢走了杯子，把它喝光了。_

_它的味道有点甜，但他可以感觉到鼻孔和喉咙中的酒精的触感。它的功效直接冲昏了他的头。_

_不过喝一小杯应该不会醉的，是吧？_

| 

罗斯就像你一样。  
  
---|---  
| 

什么？  
  
| 

总是想证明自己。  
  
| 

小孩，真让人头疼。  
  
| 

……  
  
| 

我不是小孩。我十五岁了。  
  
| 

我知道。酒怎么样？还要不要？  
  
| 

……  
  
| 

不用了。  
  
| 

我应该在这里帮你做……你到底在干什么？  
  
| 

如果这是你的打算，那么你可以多喝喝酒，这就能帮到我了。  
  
| 

_（他是认真的吗？）_  
  
| 

我以为你在……我不知道你在做什么。你在调酒？你在这里做什么？  
  
| 

我刚才一直在尝试各种酒，直到 _你_ 打断我为止。  
  
| 

天哪。  
  
| 

回到理查德身边去，罗宾。谁让你一个人乱跑的？  
  
| 

……  
  
| 

哦，既然提到他。  
  
Next →

| 

否。  
  
---|---  
| 

我不知道它是否安全。  
  
| 

只是威士忌，孩子。  
  
| 

但是可能会被下了毒。  
  
| 

啧。  
  
| 

蝙蝠侠真是你把你训练成了个喜欢挑刺的人。  
  
| 

好的，如果你确定的话。  
  
_斯莱德拿起小玻璃杯，然后将其倒入水槽。杰森看着它。现在他永远不会知道它是否有毒了。_

| 

你知道你错过了好机会，孩子。如果取决于理查德，他永远不会让你喝酒的。  
  
---|---  
| 

为什么？  
  
| 

我的意思是，我只是这里的俘虏，他为什么关心我干什么？  
  
| 

因为你是他的责任。  
  
| 

当我送你给他时，我希望你能对他产生些消遣，以及对罗斯和乔伊。  
  
| 

我当时可没有当个保姆的打算。  
  
| 

_（他妈的什么？）_  
  
| 

绑架了我的人是你！  
  
| 

是的，而我这么做的时候，我可希望你能好好听话。  
  
| 

谁知道蝙蝠侠新的小鸟这么啰嗦？  
  
_斯莱德倒下另一杯酒，然后喝了一些。_

| 

……  
  
---|---  
| 

确定不喝吗？  
  
| 

哦。  
  
| 

看。我的徒弟来了。  
  
继续→

| 

你为什么在这里？你不应该靠近酒精。  
  
---|---  
| 

谁在乎？在蝙蝠侠找到我之前，我见到的酒已经很多了。  
  
| 

你还太小。斯莱德，他才只有十五岁。  
  
| 

你十五岁的时候还不是什么都喝。   
  
| 

……  
  
| 

_（迪克15岁的时候是什么样的？）_  
  
| 

那不是重点。  
  
| 

难道你就到二十一岁了吗？  
  
| 

我们够大了，孩子。  
  
| 

恩……我知道罗斯还没。  
  
| 

罗斯也不能喝。  
  
| 

不，她只是在你不在的时候喝而已。  
  
| 

……  
  
| 

_（尝试不笑出来。）_  
  
| 

无论怎么样，你现在必须回到桌边了。  
  
| 

祝你没酒喝能玩得开心。  
  
←返回客厅

帮乔伊做火鸡 →

帮罗斯做色拉 →

帮塔拉烘焙 →

帮斯莱德调酒 →

晚餐好了→

←返回

_桌子摆好了，罗斯把几把椅子移开，为火鸡腾出地方。_

_乔伊带着托盘上的那只大鸟走过去。它闻起来很香，馅和肉汁都散发出独特的香气。杰森看着托盘落在桌子上时，杰森垂涎三尺，乔伊手里拿着切鸡肉工具再次走近。_

| 

过来，小翅膀。  
  
---|---  
  
_迪克示意杰森坐在他旁边。乔伊和罗斯将坐在他们对面。斯莱德坐在桌子的一头，塔拉在他旁边。_

_斯莱德正在开一瓶新的葡萄酒。罗斯把面包和沙拉拿来，所有人都围在桌子旁。_

| 

大家都想喝什么？  
  
---|---  
| 

我就喝这个。  
  
_斯莱德开始将酒倒入自己的杯子中。_

| 

_一样。_  
  
---|---  
| 

一样。  
  
| 

一样。  
  
| 

你不行，罗斯。  
  
| 

我——  
  
| 

你也不行。  
  
| 

你能递来可乐吗？  
  
| 

当然，书呆子。  
  
| 

啧。  
  
| 

尽管不让我喝红酒，你也不能进入厨房。  
  
| 

因为他会做小苏打味的蛋糕。  
  
---|---  
| 

我到底得说多少次——那次是意外！  
  
| 

他自己当然这么说。  
  
| 

斯莱德！  
  
| 

我们干杯吧，好吗？  
  
_乔伊拿起他的杯子，然后是斯莱德和罗斯。迪克不情愿地跟着他们做，他将杰森的杯子也推入男孩手中，并为他举起杯子。_

| 

大家圣诞快乐。  
  
---|---  
| 

圣诞快乐。  
  
| 

圣诞快乐。  
  
| 

_圣诞快乐。_  
  
| 

圣诞快乐。  
  
| 

……  
  
| 

圣诞快乐。  
  
_圣诞节特别篇完成。_

__

←重播

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__


End file.
